HMS Thunder Clad
The ECS Thunder Clad, or better known as the HMS Thunder Clad as humans would say on Earth. Is the name of the fictional animated Ironclad Torpedo Rammer of the Royal Navy that served in the Enron War against, the Enron Republic. The HMS Thunder Clad, proved Interest into Highlander H.G. Wells who made his own ship in his novel known as The War of the Worlds, renaming her Thunder Child. Her and Rudder-1's attacks on the Eron Fighting machines at Essex managed to allow the Soul Regians to escape by sea and evacuate the planet. She managed to stay and fight throughout out the rest three more bitter years of the Enron War, despite her heavy damage along with Continental Rudder-1 in the defense of Essex Highland, in 1880. Thunder Clad made an attempt on Sacrificing herself to save the Soul Regian Evacuation, during the fall of Norway, 7 years later resulting to her destruction. Thunder Clad was known by all of the Earth Continents, as Regent's most bravest ship. She sacrificed herself to allow the refugee vessels to escape, which H.G. Wells would later inflict on the fate of Thunder Child in his Book The War of The Worlds that would be published 6 years after the Eron War in 1898 Construction Thunder Clad's construction was started in August 20th, of 1820, where the 21 Continentals decided to try and create a disguised Vessel, for the Rangerian Occupation. She was put together in about 2 to 4 Months and was later completed as a torpedo Rammer Iron Clad. Despite her creation the Continentals went beyond their orders from Rangerian Naval Command and dropped a large portion of soul dust into the ships boilers, and all over the deck. This created a major miracle, for the ship began to grow eyes, and a mouth on the bow. During the giving time the Continentals used this ship as an advantage in testing of fire arms in the Gelion straights off the coast of Italy in 1823, where the Iron clads performance was considered to be a major success 20 of the Continentals except for Rudder-1 who was completely unamused at her performance, In Naval Warfare. Rangerian command attempted to jail the Continentals for their treason on creating a soul vessel that would blend in with the human race, but after seeing the ships performance in person in the English Channel the charges were dropped . Months later the Continentals Upgraded the Iron Clad with Energy Shields in the bow section, and laser turrets as well, after her upgrading the ship was later named Thunder Clad by Horace Highland Rivera, her harbor leader, and Hunter Core Rivera, her creator Country... Design Personality Enron War 'Battle of Chrimerian Sea' 'Battle off North Highland' Defense of Essex In 1880, On a Thursday evening, during the break of Dusk, The Enron Republic was pushed away from Northern Highland by the newly constructed Rangerian Ocean navy that they had designed 3 years after the War Of 1211. Despite the Rangerians major victory the Eron Republic managed to launch an airborne invasion of Star Carriers conquering London and the surrounding areas, a large number of soul Regians including Continental Horace Highland Roran attempted to escape by sea from Tillingham Bay on the Essex coast. Unfortunately for Highland, his ship was blown to spies forcing him to retreat back to his body, where he was soon cut off from the rest of the Evacuation and was now trapped in his own body. Included in the Rangerian fleet of ships that was guarding the coast lines around Highland and the rest of Europodia, his two female companions and other refugees from London. With the Enron Republic closing in on the ground, while breaking through Rangerian lines, The Rangeria Navy began to shell the coast in hopes of stoppin the Eron Republic from getting any closer to the fleeing Soul Riverians and Continental Highland himself. Unfortunately the Enron, managed to drop 6 giant fighting-machines from orbit into the water behind the Rangeria fleet and decided to approach the vessels from the sea. However HMS Thunder Clad — a torpedo ram, and Rudder-1 Judgetra Rivera, formal Continental, Heart of Greece, Saw them from two miles away while attempting to race South to defend the Essex Coast, — reported the Giant fighting machines to Rangerian High Command who responded that they would send 2 Mecha Walkers from the East to engage, but might also take some time. Without questions asked the Ironclad and the Submarine looked at each other for a couple of seconds than, raced to engage them. Rudder-1 submerged into the Water while Thunder Clad continued forward, but without firing. Since her guns remained quiet as she charged the Enron fighting machines, she was probably not immediately seen as a threat, so she was not immediately destroyed by their laser fire. In addition, the crowded and turbulent mass of refugee shipping stretching from Foulness to the Naze may have also influenced the captain's decision. The Enron fighter Pilots of the giant machines, whom were unfamiliar with large warships and under water warships, at first responded to Thunder Clad's charge with only a single Torpedo, which was ineffective, mostly due to Rudder-1 moving ahead of from right under Thunder Clad and colliding the Enron Torpedo with his own Torpedo. After seeing the ship's continued advance, the Enrons deployed their Laser Turrets, inflicting a great amount of damage upon Thunder Clad causing her to groan from the damage. She was, however, able to ram one of the fighting-machines, destroying it, along with another that was torpedoed by Rudder-from beneath the surface. In sinking condition but with steering and propulsion still functional, Thunder Clad attempted to take a small breather and turned toward a third fighting-machine and began to use her guns. Although she appeared to score no significant hits and one of her misses sunk a nearby fishing smack, she was able to set a collision course with the second Enron Fighting Machine before another machine managed to use giant Tentacles finally grabbing a hold of Rudder-1 from beneath the waves and hoisting the Submarine outta of the water about 20 feet up into the air. Thunder Clad's attention was quickly diverted her from her collision course missing a few Shots from the fighting machine that she was going to hit, but allowed her to shoot the Machine holding Rudder-1 up destroying it. Rudder-1 plunged back down into the water, soaking Thunder Clad. A Laser eventually found her destroying a large portion of her stern causing her to shut down. , but before the 4th, machine was about to finish her off she is saved by Rudder- who bites the leg of the Machine causing it's attention to go down allowing Thunder Clad to fire a shot and blow up the fuel storage setting the entire machine a blaze which shut it down, and destroyed it. Despite the lost of about 4 Enron Fighting Machines, Rudder-1 than surfaced again and met up with Thunder Clad, who both smiled at one another but gasped when they saw 3 more Fighting machines dropped from orbit. Thunder Clad and Rudder-1 are in no condition for another fight, and were about to be destroyed until the 4 Enron Machines were attacked by Mecha Walkers who had finally arrived from the east. The attack by Rudder-1 and Thunder Clad occupied the Enron long enough for five Rangerian Mecha Walkers to arrive. The fate of the battle did enable the Soul Riverian shipping to escape and leave the Occupied harbor. As decibel to the Enron War, both Thunder Clad & Rudder-1 were known to be the only Regians in which can compete with the giant Eron Republic fighting-machines on anything like equal terms, the battle clearly giving a morale boost to hard-pressed The Earth Continents and the Rangerians Forces.. 'Assault On Maryland' 'Attack on Antarctica' 2 Years after the Essex Evacuation in 1882, Rangerian Satellites managed to pick up intense signatures from the Continent of Antarctica located in the Arctic Circle. Rangerian High command planned on an Ampfibious Invasion of the Continent, and occupy the snowy desert, by Officials argued against it, stating that the Arctic Circle was to cramped with dangerous Iceburts and thick covered glaciers that launching from the sea would be entirely suicidal. Another group of Rangerians have decided to launch an Invasion from the air, but that tactic was turned down as well, mostly due to the failure of Operation Ice Storm In March 3rd. The Continentals later stated that only 2 vesels would be able to make it through the thick glaciers unnoticed, but it would have to be thin and small vessel. The Continentals later reanimated Thunder Clad, and Rudder-1 to sneak through the Snowy glaciers and attack the Enron base from the sea. 'Invasion of Greece' Fall of Norway & Destruction ''' ''Aftermath'' ''Trivia''' *''Thunder Clad was the only female Ship to become War Partners with Rudder-1 In the 19th Century... *''Thought designed as a Disguised 19th Century Iron clad war ship, Thunder Clad is armed with advanced Shields used for moving through Ice or holding back Strong Tides that hit Europe...'' *''Thunder Clad was Rudder-1's first girlfriend, before Sarah and New Titanic in the future...'' *''After sacrificing herself for the fleeing Soul Regian Refugees she was never found again...'' *''Thunder Clad was 66 the years of age by the time of her destruction...'' Category:War Machines Category:Continental's Category:Deceased Category:Continental Lovers Category:Females Category:Animated Objects Category:Characters who are of Coran Decent Category:Characters who are of Highlandish Decent Category:Animated Ocean Vessels